San Andreas (1995)
If San Andreas was made 20 years earlier. Directed By: Roland Emmerich Plot Caltech seismologist Dr. Lawrence Hayes and his colleague Dr. Kim Park are at Hoover Dam doing research for a new earthquake predicting model when a nearby and previously unknown fault ruptures. A 7.1 magnitude earthquake is triggered as a result, collapsing the dam; Park is killed during the collapse, shortly after rescuing a child. Following the disaster, Hayes discovers that the entire San Andreas Fault is shifting and will soon cause a series of major earthquakes, potentially destroying cities along the fault line. Ray Gaines, a Los Angeles Fire Department helicopter-rescue pilot in the midst of a divorce from his wife Emma, is called into work because of the disaster and finds himself rescuing her in the midst of a massive earthquake that devastates Los Angeles. Meanwhile, the couple's daughter Blake is taken to San Francisco by Emma's boyfriend, Daniel Riddick, who agreed to bring her back to school in Seattle following a meeting. Left by Daniel in his company's lobby, Blake meets Ben, an engineer from England seeking employment, and his younger brother, Ollie, who soon become trapped within the city when it is struck by earthquakes. Abandoned by Daniel, Blake works with Ben and Ollie to find a working phone and call her parents for help. Ray and Emma attempt the journey in Ray's helicopter until it begins to fail, forcing them to make an emergency landing at a shopping mall in Bakersfield. Amid the chaos of looting, Ray steals a Ford F-150 for him and Emma to continue their journey. The pair eventually comes across a couple who broke down on the side of the road, shortly before the San Andreas Fault. Finding that it has opened up and blocks the road, Ray and Emma exchange their truck for an airplane the couple owns. After making further contact with Blake, Ben, and Ollie, who attempt to reach Nob Hill to signal the pair after their previous meeting point at Coit Tower is engulfed in flames, Ray and Emma are forced to parachute at AT&T Park just before a 9.6 magnitude quake hits, becoming the largest recorded earthquake in the planet's history. As the quake dies down, having left much of the city in ruins, Ray and Emma find themselves forced to commandeer a boat to reach the group, only to see the water in the San Francisco Bay begin to recede, indicating that a tsunami is approaching. The pair, accompanied by dozens of other people in boats, manages to make it over the wave before it crests, barely avoiding a huge cargo ship getting caught up in the wave. The cargo ship gets stood up by the wave and pushed into the Golden Gate Bridge, snapping the center span in half and killing everyone on the bridge, including Daniel, while swamping cruise ships and the ruined city, killing thousands, and flooding a building that Blake, Ben, and Ollie had run into that Daniel had been overseeing the construction of. As the building begins to sink beneath the water, trapping Blake underwater, Ray dives in and brings her back to the surface, while Emma rescues everyone else who took shelter within. Upon being resuscitated, Blake happily reunites with her family. The survivors soon regroup at a relief camp, where the reconciled Ray and Emma talk about their future. On the remains of the Golden Gate Bridge an American flag unfolds, giving hope that the city will recover and rebuild, as rescue vehicles descend on the radically altered landscape of the San Francisco Bay Area, which has now extended south from San Jose to Santa Cruz, effectively turning the San Francisco Peninsula and much of central California into an island. Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Ray Gaines * Annie Macdowell as Emma Gaines * Carla Cugino as Blake Gaines * Ewan McGregor as Ben Taylor * Elijah Wood as Ollie Taylor * Chris Cooper as Daniel Riddick * John Goodman as Dr. Lawrence Hayes * Rene Russo as Susan Riddick Rating Rated PG Category:Another Decade Category:Disaster films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Centropolis Entertainment Category:1995 films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Earthquakes Category:Roland Emmerich-directed films Category:New Line Cinema films